Innocent Love
by lumiere d'ange
Summary: He hated being fat, why couldn't he just be handsome like his younger brother? What happens when, after 13 years, Sesshomaru gets what he wanted, but will Kagome still love him when she finds out how he got what he wanted? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Here's character bios:

Sesshomaru- Short hair, conceals his demon markings, obese, usually wears baggy clothing, sweet personality, often cries when being insulted, gentle nature, envious of his younger brother, picked on by Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku. Age: 14 Grade 7th

Kagome-Waist length hair, protector of nerds (YAY!), sought after by Inuyasha, Naraku, and pretty much every guy in school, (except for Sesshomaru, he likes Kikyo), she_ is_ a miko, very much in love with Sesshomaru. Usually wears baggy jeans and tight shirts. Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Inuyasha- Rude, self-centered, hates Sesshomaru because he's fat, and because Sesshomaru has Kagome's heart, Kikyo's boyfriend (kinda), he's kind when no one's around. Wears a lot of red t-shirts and blue jeans Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Kikyo: Mean! Wears white tanks and red dress pants Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Kaede: Pretty much same old woman…… yeah. Wears red and white business suits Age: She doesn't want anybody knowing Occupation: middle-school principal

Chapter 1: The secret

Shikara middle school:

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes; trying to control the pain he felt when they did this to him. How could they be so cruel? They were slowly crushing him, and he was older than they were!

"Hey tubby! I was asking you a question! Gees, forget about it! You're too dumb to even understand!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inu baby, don't tell me you've run out of insults for this fat bastard." Said Kikyo smugly.

'Why don't they just leave me the hell alone, where's Kagome when I need her!' Sesshomaru thought, silently wishing that his dear friend would come to his rescue soon.

Inuyasha and his posse were always picking on Sesshomaru, and Kagome had been defending him since the first insult. Sesshomaru secretly had a crush on Kikyo, and Kikyo knew. She had always gone out of the way to flirt with Inuyasha in front of him, just to rip him apart.

"Hey dog shit. Why don't you leave him alone, or should I teach you _another_ lesson on how to hold your fucking tongue?" said a calm Kagome, glaring at both Inuyasha and the people with him.

"Well, if it isn't the geek lover! Come on babe, why don't you stop hangin' out with _this_ loser, and fuck a _real_ man" Inuyasha said suavely, giving Kagome a twice over, his eyes lingering on her hips and breasts.

"Why don't you stop whale watching and be _my _girl?" Inuyasha smirked…When he saw Kagome waltz over to him he froze on the spot.

She looked at him emotionlessly and smirked seductively at him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, pulling him toward her. Inuyasha thought that she was finally going to give in to him and kiss him. He'd had a crush on Kagome ever since she stood up to him, defending his older brother.

Sesshomaru knew what was about to happen, he was always more in tune to what Kagome was about to do before anybody did.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, giddy that he would finally get to kiss the girl he's loved grade-school. But he suddenly felt a pain flaming up from his loins. He doubled over in pain, holding his manhood closely, eyes bulging out in realization of what just occurred.

Kagome looked at her handiwork smugly. She looked over to Sesshomaru, silently asking if he was all right with one look. That was one thing about Kagome; she was always rescuing people when the popular crowd picked on them. Especially when it came to her Sesshy.

'Nobody hurts what's mine!' she thought possessively.

She looked back to Inuyasha with a glare.

"You'd think someone would learn not to play with people's emotions after the _first_ time their dick was crushed, but _you_ Inuyasha? You just keep on amazing me. Go screw a pig and leave your brother the fuck alone!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Why you… stop hurting my Inu! Why don't you just go make out with the fat bastard, you sicken me whore!" Kikyo sneered.

"Why, I'd love to… Come on Sess, let's find a dark closet." Kagome said with a hint of mischief in her eyes as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome said, looking thoughtful. Sesshomaru knew better, he winced ready to hear shrieking.

Kagome turned back to Kikyo, smiling evilly. She walked to where they stood, with Inuyasha still clutching his family jewels defensively. She looked at Kikyo through thick lashes, her smile quickly turning into a frown. She drew her fist back and…

PUNCH SHREIK

In the Janitor's Closet:

"Why do you let them do that to you Sess? They need to be taught a lesson, not by me, by you! I just don't see why you could ever like Kikyo! She's a fucking whore; she talks down to you, and flirts right in front of you!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Damnit Sesshomaru, you deserve better than that." She added softly, hoping he'd get what she was saying to him.

They had gone to their special closet to make every one think that they were making out.

Kagome had been trying so hard to let Sesshomaru know how she felt about him. She didn't care what he looked like; she loved him for who he was. But he was frustrating her to no end with his thick skull. She just couldn't tell him face to face, she knew about his crush on Kikyo, and it crushed and tore at her heart to see how she treated him.

"I can't help who I like Kags, I wish I could make it go away, but I can't" said Sesshomaru solemnly.

He just wished he was better looking like his younger brother, and then he would have everything, even Kikyo. Hell, he might even have his own fan club! (AN: Hee hee, I HAD to add that!)

A tear made its way down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"What am I gonna do Kags? I want to be like Inuyasha, I envy his looks, his body; I want to be handsome so you don't have to protect me, I want to strong so I can protect you from my ass of a brother!" Sesshomaru yelled, feeling utterly broken. His heart felt like it had been ripped out, put in a blender, and given back to him to drink.

"Sesshomaru… close your eyes." Kagome told him softly, hoping he wouldn't push her away. She couldn't take it. She felt like her whole body was being shredded.

She saw him hesitate, but he trusted her, so he closed them slowly. Kagome looked at him, his lips. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure that it would beat out of her chest soon. She slowly leaned over to him, closing her eyes, ready for him to push her away. She was getting ever so close; her lips dangerously close to his.

Sesshomaru felt her lips caress his, his heart suddenly flaring to life. He felt as if he was on fire; he leaned into the kiss and felt her tilt her head to the side to give him better access. She wrapped her slim arms around him, grateful that he was accepting her. She felt his skin go up in flames and suddenly she was felt flames surrounding her. Sesshomaru wrapped his chubby arms around her waist, thinking that he was in heaven. Kagome broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly opened to look at her best friend's face as he looked at her in return.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you in words. I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome said, letting her emotionless mask slip for him.

"Kagome… I love you too." Sesshomaru said, feeling his heart come to life, as his youkai began to speak to him in husky tones about how he should take her.

Kagome felt her heart swell at his confession. She looked deep into his eyes and it seemed that she was looking into his very soul.

Sesshomaru leaned in closely to her and began kissing her more fervently, letting his youkai take over. Kagome edged him on, thinking how wonderful life was right now.

His hands began roaming to forbidden territory, as she moaned his name softly in his ear.

Kagome knew they shouldn't be doing this; they were in middle school; but she couldn't help the feelings inside her. She was beginning to lose herself in his arms, thinking of how right it felt.

She felt his hands lifting up her shirt, and she complied, lifting her arms as high as she could. Sesshomaru flung the garment to the floor when the school janitor opened the door to their closet. The janitor's eyes widened, he'd seen students making out in closets before, but _never_ had he expected to see Taisho and Higurashi in there, they had only pretended that they were doing things. He'd look in there to Sesshomaru crying softly on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly separated from each other. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shirt and handed it to her while Kagome just blushed and covered her chest.

"What the- get outta there and put your shirt back on girl! You're lucky class has started, or else one of the students would have seen your little peep show Higurashi. Go to the principal's office, now!" Jaken yelled, a little heated after seeing Kagome in her bra. Black was very erotic, it looked good on her.

In the Principal's office:

"Well, well, well… It's about time ye two got together!" Principal Kaede exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But make sure ye don't go too far, and… not in the janitor's closet, ye gave him quite the scare." Kaede frowned. She turned to Sesshomaru with sadness in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to Kagome alone for a little, ye can wait in the nurse's office until I call ye back." She told him, pointing to said office.

Sesshomaru stood, giving Kagome one last look of encouragement, and walked away. Kagome turned to Kaede solemnly, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Kagome, ye know what I want to talk about."

"Yes, I do. But, please don't tell Sesshomaru, I want to tell him when I'm ready."

"Kagome, ye don't quite understand. Ye don't have much time, your mother called; she told to come get ye, you're leaving today. She, along with your grandfather and your little brother are waiting outside the building as we speak. I knew ye two were probably in the closet crying, not truly making out, I'm sorry child, but ye must tell your love about your departure." Kaede said regretfully.

"I'll call him in and leave you two alone."

Kaede got up and strode to the door to the nurse's office. She opened the door and called Sesshomaru in. He looked up cautiously, thinking he was in trouble. He entered fearfully, but saw that Kaede was leaving the room. He looked to Kagome in confusion, but she looked away. He instantly regretted ever touching her, she was probably disgusted with herself, he thought.

"Sess, sit down, we need to talk" she said, with pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have never let that happen, I just…-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Kagome cut in. "I love you Sess, I'd give you _anything_. It's just… Sess, I'm moving to America" she finished, her eyes tearing up.

She looked to Sesshomaru, hoping not see him sadden, but she was disappointed when saw eyes welling up too. She went to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"When were you planning on telling me Kagome? On the day you left?" he yelled angrily

"That's just it Sesshomaru, I was going to tell you two weeks before we planned on moving, but Kaede… she just told me my family's waiting outside in the car. I just…-"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and slowly fluttered closed as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"Why? Why, when the first moment in my life I am truly happy, is everything taken away? It's not fair!" Sesshomaru wailed, leaning his head in the crook of her neck, crying out his soul as his heart was once again shredded.

"Sess, shush its okay. I'll come back to you as soon as I'm out of high school, I'll go to Tokyo University, and we'll see each other again… Just promise me one thing" she said, pulling him from her to look into his eyes.

"Anything" he complied

"Promise me you'll be strong, don't let the others push you around, teach them to respect you… I don't want to see a broken man when I arrive home, I want to see a true warrior, show them whose boss!" Kagome yelled, a little too into her speech.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and kissed him again.

On the way to the car, Kagome made sure the whole school watched her leave; she had a little something planned.

When she reached the car door, she looked back to Sesshomaru. She quickly ran to him, seeing that Inuyasha and his group was right beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lovingly while popping her foot for everyone to see.

Unbeknownst to her though, one boy's heart was breaking that she didn't expect; his golden eyes burning and hardening with pure hat towards his brother.

Kagome ran back to the car and they sped off to their new life in America.

Sesshomaru turned to go back into the school when he was grabbed by the shoulder from behind.

"Hey fuck face, where do you think _you're_ going?" asked an angry Inuyasha, ready to slit Sesshomaru's throat.

Sesshomaru turned slightly to him, and gave a cold stare. He wasn't going to take this anymore, his heart had been damaged enough.

"Inside" he said coldly, and began walking off.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't goin' anywhere!" yelled Inuyasha. A crowd began gathering, knowing that a fight was about to break out.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, and stepped toward him menacingly. "Oh, I think I am little brother." He said, and walked off.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled, ready take him on; but Sesshomaru quickly turned around and hit him square in the nose.

As Inuyasha lay on the ground, Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'No more, little brother… no more.'

7 years later in America:

"Mom, I'm gonna be late, the plane leaves in 30 minutes!" Exclaimed a now grown Kagome as she hopped around on one foot trying to get on her jeans. She wanted to look her best for Sesshomaru.

'God I hope he remembers me' she thought, dreading the thought of seeing her Sess with another woman. She had even started wearing feminine clothing so he would think highly of her.

That's how Kagome Higurashi ended up on the floor, twitching in anguish, wishing that she could get those damn tight pants on.

"Oh well, he won't sue me for wearing baggy pants again, I can just wear a skimpy T-shirt with it." She said, finally giving up on the offending jeans and slipping easily into her beloved 'Wish' pants.

"Come on dear, you don't want to be late for your own homecoming do you?" came the voice of her ever so patient mother.

Kagome sped down the stairs, grabbing a pop tart in her mouth from the counter, and running out the door.

At the Airport in Tokyo:

Kagome looked around the airport searching for the familiar janitor holding up the sign with her name on it. She turned suddenly when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Kagome! I've found you at last! My, you look prettier in person than in your photo!" exclaimed Jaken, glad to see his young lady friend once again.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru will be much pleased when he hears of your arrival! He has waited so long and, might I say myself, has become quite the handsome young man" shrieked the old gami (toad) youkai. His lord had turned down all females who threw themselves at his feet because they hadn't been his Kags.

"Hey, Jaken don't tell Sess that I'm here k? I want to surprise him" Kagome said with a wink.

She turned around and began her trek to the car lot.

At the Taisho manor:

Kagome looked at the mansion with a fond look in her eyes; it had been so long since she'd been here. She remembered everything so clearly it was like she hadn't even left. She made sure to look at every flower patch on the sidewalk on her way to the door.

She knocked on the door, feeling her heart skip wildly when she heard footsteps walking towards the entryway. When the door opened, the man in front of her caught her off guard.

Snow white ears were the first thing that caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to tweak it. She let out a squeal of delight when it twitched in her direction, but a low growl tore her away from the appendage.

"What do you want bitch!" asked the man gruffly. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she'd met him. It then dawned on her who he was though.

'White hair, puppy ears, and gold eyes!' "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in recognition. She jumped on him in her excitement to see an old acquaintance.

"It's you, it's really you!" she screamed into his shirt. "I missed you guys so much!"

Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. 'Who the hell is this girl? Do I know her from somewhere? Wait, that scent!' "Ka- Kagome?" he asked, wondering if she had really come back.

He pulled her away from him, giving her his usual twice over, then her smiled. "Yeah! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked, smiling back.

Inuyasha had waited for this moment for 7 years! He pulled her back into his arms fiercely and dug his face into her hair, breathing in deeply as to memorize her scent.

They both turned to look back inside the house when they heard a slight growl behind them to see whom it was.

Sesshomaru had been looking at the layout of Tokyo University when he heard a knock on the door.

'Just let Inuyasha get it, I'm in no mood to see any more single females' he thought, wondering what it would be like to have his Kags back. What would she think of him now? Would she like the way he looked now, like all the others? Or would she now hate him for cold demeanor and harsh personality? All these questions he had been contemplating over the past six months. He awaited the day when he could just hold her again and cry in her shoulder. 'No, such emotions are for weaklings, she said that herself '

"What do you want bitch!" asked Inuyasha gruffly. Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha's moods worked, he had just heard him eating and talking to their father just seconds before. 'He must have been eating Ramen' he thought, disgusted at the memory of his half brother devouring the noodles.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a female voice. She seemed happy about something.

"It's you, it's really you!"

"I missed you guys so much!" she screamed. 'Ok, what the hell? Miss? How could she miss him, nobody has left since… Could it be?' he thought questioningly

"Ka- Kagome?"

That was all Sesshomaru needed to prompt him down stairs in a blur. When he got there, he did not like the sight he saw.

He pulled her away from him, giving her his usual twice over, then her smiled. "Yeah! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked, smiling back.

Inuyasha had waited for this moment for 7 years! He pulled her back into his arms fiercely and dug his face into her hair, breathing in deeply as to memorize her scent.

They both turned to look back inside the house when they heard a slight growl behind them to see whom it was.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru. Yes, she knew it was him, it had to be, she could recognize those markings anywhere! The only other person who had those markings was their father, and the facial structure of this man looked nothing like Mr. Taisho.

"Sess? Is that you?" she asked, wondering if in fact, this cold looking man had been the sweet, loving boy she'd rescued every day in middle school.

The man nodded his head in affirmation, and she decided to run to him. Kagome leapt to him and wrapped herself around him, kissing him fervently, never wanting to let him go.

Sesshomaru pushed her away slightly after her assault and looked at her. She had indeed grown into a beautiful woman.

All of a sudden, a woman thrashed through the door angrily looking at the inu brothers.

"You two! Outside! Now!"

Aura: Okay guys, I've made a few changes because, well, it needed them. Please review guys. I need a little push to keep this awesome story going.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Love: Chapter 2

Kagome looked at the raging woman, wondering who she was.

'Oh god! I hope Sess isn't a married man!' she thought, while climbing down from Sesshomaru's torso.

"You two! Get your asses out here! You've got some explaining to do!" said the furious woman.

Sesshomaru began following the crazed female out the door, being quickly followed by Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, hoping that this woman was a family member through blood, not marital status. She looked around at the house she so missed, thinking on how much it hadn't changed.

"Well, hello there, Kagome. I didn't expect this reunion until later on. Welcome home, my dear!" said a warm voice.

"Hey, Papa!" she said, hugging Mr. Taisho fondly.

How have you been, my child?" he asked

"Oh, I've been miserable without you guys" she said, throwing on a dramatic show for her unofficial father.

"Well, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who felt the same!" he said, laughing all the while.

"So, when do you plan on taking a tour of Tokyo U.?" he asked, trying to keep Kagome busy for his son.

"Oh, I was thinking about going up there today. I've been studying the layout, so I won't get too lost." Kagome said, laughing slightly.

"So, who is that woman who hauled off our boys?" she asked, curious if the man she loved, loved another woman.

With the boys:

"Izayoi, you'd better have a good explanation for all of this" Sesshomaru said, glaring at the mad woman.

Ever since his mother died, this woman had been there to comfort his father, but when she'd had Inuyasha, she'd fled the country. It was only recently when she had seen what Sesshomaru had become that she came back. Now, every moment she had, she would try to gain his trust, and become his mate. His father had been completely oblivious to it, but _he_ hadn't.

"Why didn't you two meet me for lunch? I was waiting for an hour!" the woman complained, using her annoying girlish voice.

"We had not heard of this engagement, therefore you have no reason to be angered. Perhaps next time you plan something like this, you should tell us about it _before_ we are supposed to meet. Now stop your insistent yapping and come meet my intended" he said calmly.

Izayoi looked shocked. She hadn't heard that Sesshomaru had an intended bride, this would certainly not do. She sneered at the thought of another woman having this god. No, this would _definitely _not do. She _would _have what she wanted, no matter what.

She began her plan as they walked inside to meet this woman. 'This _dead_ woman' she thought with an evil smirk. If Sesshomaru thought that by having a fiancée was going to stop her, he was wrong.

With Kagome and Mr. Taisho:

"So she is your wife? I thought that Inuyasha's mother ran away after he was born" Kagome said, wondering what could possibly bring the woman back.

'How could he take her back after all this time?' she thought sullenly.

"That, my dear, is a story for another time" he said with a sad expression.

They turned when they heard footsteps coming from the door. Kagome saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and wondered how such a sweet face could look so mean.

"Kagome, come. You will meet my stepmother, and then we shall leave. We have much to do" said Sesshomaru. He would ask her to marry him tonight.

He had bought a gorgeous sapphire and diamond engagement ring especially for the occasion 5 years ago.

"Okay, Sess!" she said giddily. She had waited 7 years to see her love alone once more, and she was getting impatient.

"Izayoi, come here, darling" Mr. Taisho urged the livid woman to his side.

"This is Kagome; she's hopefully going to be your new daughter-in-law" Mr. Taisho blurted.

He sensed the tension in the room rise to phenomenal heights as Izayoi's face turned slightly red. The woman had promised him that she would leave his son alone. He would definitely have to talk to her about this when the two had left. He had also caught the slightly jealous scent of Inuyasha as he'd mentioned the intended engagement.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi… I hope to see you here often… We should have tea together sometime," Izayoi said, with a slight angry lisp.

"Of course, Mrs. Taisho. I'll be looking forward to it" Kagome said, slightly confused by the hostility.

"Come, Kagome. We have much to do," said Sesshomaru, glaring at his stepmother all the while. She would get a piece of his mind when he and his Kagome got home. He would not allow that vile piece of trash to treat his woman in this way.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's elbow gently, and pulled her along with him to begin their day. He would propose to her tonight and hopefully she would say yes. He looked down at his angel from the past, willing her to take his hand. He was surprised when she spoke up.

"So what's wrong with Izayoi? It seemed like she was a little miffed about something. Is she okay?"

"The bitch is just menstruating, she will be fine. Have you eaten yet?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing her reaction to what he'd just said.

"Food! Yes, food!" she exclaimed, jumping on Sesshomaru's back while pointing forward. "Onward, boy! Find food for your master!" she yelled giddily.

Sesshomaru sighed, and grabbed hold of her legs, so she wouldn't fall, and continued to carry his love to his favorite restaurant.

Aura: Well, review please. I love you all. God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Aura: Hello again! Well, it's not quite what I hoping to make, but it's as close to the deadline as I could get. I'm a serious procrastinator. Sorry, and here it is. Enjoy!

Innocent Love: Chapter 3

Sesshomaru let Kagome down gently after reaching the restaurant. Alcapucci's was the name, and Italian was their game. Sesshomaru looked down at a bewildered Kagome and found himself choking with laughter.

Kagome was in total shock at the beautiful building in front of her. She just couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would take her to such a fancy place. If he was expecting her to sleep with him because he took her to nice places, then he was certainly correct in his assumptions, or at least he was in her fantasies.

"If you keep your mouth open, bugs are more likely to fly in. Personally, I prefer Italian cuisine." Sesshomaru remarked, laughing lightly when his Kagome shut her jaws painfully. She was definitely the most beautiful woman, or person, he'd ever met, inside and out. He only wished that she had never left him those years ago, leaving him to learn for himself how to become the person he was that day.

"Well, Kagome, my dear. Shall we go in?" he asked, placing his hand at the small of her back and leading her into the nice restaurant.

When they reached the front desk, the host graciously walked them to their seats and, with a small blush on her cheeks, gave them their menus, stopping when Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers to grab his menu. Sesshomaru glanced up at the girl when she had not moved for several seconds, and yanked the menu lightly from her hands. The host blushed even harder after being prompted to leave.

Sesshomaru looked to his future wife, nervous for the first time in years. What would happen should she say no? He glanced under the table at the beautiful sapphire and pink diamond engagement ring in his lap, studying it for any imperfections and trying to calculate when the perfect time to ask her would be.

He found himself quickly thinking through a brilliant idea, and soon after excusing himself from the table. He found the host and quickly informed her of his plot to win Kagome's hand in marriage. The host grinned at him, sighing from his romantic description. He took his seat once again and Kagome welcomed him back happily.

"Kagome, you've been my best friend for so long, and if you remember, you told me that you loved me in middle school… Do you remember?" he asked, slightly nervous as to what her answer would be.

"Of course Sesshy! I know that it's been a long time, but… you know… I still do love you" Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Then…" he paused.

A violinist began to play music beside their table, and a waitress came out with two glasses of champagne. Kagome looked inside her champagne glass, expecting something delightful that would make her world a better place every night and day.

To her dismay, though, the glass was only filled with the high-class liquid. She looked to Sesshomaru and gasped as she saw a small silver colored box the size of her palm. He got out of his seat slowly and gracefully, kneeling down onto one knee and lifting the box to the level of her breasts.

"You wouldn't mind if I kept you for the rest of my life. Kagome, I love you more than any other creature, place, or thing on this earth or in the sky. Do me the honor of making me the happiest youkai in the universe. Marry me."

As he finished, he opened the box, revealing the gorgeous engagement ring. He heard his love gasp once more when she saw the ring, but became frightened when he smelled the scent of on-coming tears from her.

"Kagome, are you al-" as he tried to finish, Kagome knocked him down to the ground, splaying herself over him. He caught her before her face could smash into the ground and held her up so he could see her better.

"Sesshomaru! Of course I'll marry you! You didn't even have to ask, dumbness!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The two stared at each other, slowly bring their faces closer to each other's. A glorious kiss sealed the engagement as onlookers began to clap their approval.

Unbeknownst to the fated lovers, though, was a pair of malicious eyes, ready to spill the blood of the happiest girl in the world.

Aura: Well, I'm sorry that it's so short, but it was a quick thing. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I hope for you all to review. I'll see you all next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Aura: Hey guys! Please don't kill me for not updating in a while. It's finally here! The new chapter of Innocent Love! Please enjoy and review so I won't take so long this time. -

Oh! And to anyone who was worried about the 13-year thing. I was being stupid and made a very big mathematical error. The correct span is 7 years. I've gone back and changed that so nobody will be confused anymore. Sorry, guys. I make a lot of errors, so just tell me if I make anymore and I'll be sure to fix them. Thanks! Enjoy! Review!

Innocent Love

Last Time:

"Kagome, are you al-" as he tried to finish, Kagome knocked him down to the ground, splaying herself over him. He caught her before her face could smash into the ground and held her up so he could see her better.

"Sesshomaru! Of course I'll marry you! You didn't even have to ask, dumbness!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The two stared at each other; slowly bring their faces closer to each other's. A glorious kiss sealed the engagement as onlookers began to clap their approval.

Unbeknownst to the fated lovers, though, was a pair of malicious eyes, ready to spill the blood of the happiest girl in the world.

Chapter 3: The Prince's Past

Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at Kagome ever since she said yes, and she was doing the exact same thing. The meal went on without a hitch and the couple was in their own fairytale land as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. He was so glad that the ring he gave her fit perfectly. He'd asked her mother for Kagome's ring size and went and found the perfect match her personality. He truly was the happiest man in the world.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about how her Sess had changed so much in the short time they'd spent away from each other. She had been expecting to see her cute, plump teddy bear boy who had always sparked her heart's interest. But what she saw now was _definitely _not a plump _anything_. She felt herself blush as she remembered their first kiss, which, consequently, was also their first make out session. She still remembered how her flesh was set on fire by his seemingly expert touch.

How her lips still tingled with the passion of his kiss. The feel of his hands exploring every curve of her body. She blushed as she felt the familiar heat that only he could bring pool to her stomach.

Sesshomaru smelled an intoxicating scent coming from his beloved and looked down at her blushing face. He had smelled this same scent 7 years ago when they were about to—

His eyes widened in realization when he figured out what she was thinking about and blushed himself when he felt a slight tightening of his pants. He forced the feeling down and cleared his throat, breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Kags?" he asked, smirking at the deep blush on Kagome's cheeks. To his surprise, she answered him truthfully.

"I was remembering the time when I actually got the courage up to tell you that I loved you, and when we almost… you know," she finished with a blush, giving off that wonderful scent that Sesshomaru loved so much.

She hadn't noticed that he was taking her to a secluded place. She had not noticed when they reached his house or went inside his room, but she _did_ notice that he was now standing behind her, kissing and nipping gently at her neck, moaning lightly while moving his hands across her stomach. She felt her knees go weak when he spoke in a low, husky tone.

"Kagome…" he growled, circling his fangs around the flesh of her neck and shoulder. The heat in her stomach grew with each passing second. She was a little disappointed, though, when he stopped and sat on his bed, pulling her to sit beside him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her gently.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Sess?" she replied, worried.

Sesshomaru looked down shyly, turning back into the boy Kagome remembered. He looked back to her, blushing, and finally got the courage up to ask what had been on his mind the entire time he'd been seducing her.

"Do you… Did you… uhh—

"What, Sess? What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his thigh, concern splayed across her face. She didn't realize what she was doing to him. 'Stop, you can have her once you've wed.' His mind made up, he got back to what he was trying to ask.

"Do you like me now?" he finally choked out, averting his gaze shyly, but soon felt Kagome's oft hand cupping his face gently.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. What would make you think otherwise?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't know, I just… I used to be so… so ugly, and I—

"You were _never_ ugly, Sesshomaru! I don't know whom or what put that in your head, but you've never been ugly. You've always been the most beautiful man I've ever seen. If you hadn't noticed, I swoon whenever you walk into the room, and my heart races. My hands go numb and my legs go weak. You've always taken my breath away. You have no idea how jealous I was when I'd see your heart break because of Kikyo. The happiest day of my life, aside from today, was the day you decided to return my love," she finished, breathing heavily from the passionate speech.

She was taken by surprise when she felt his arms surround her and he began to cry for the first time in 7 years. She returned his hug and cooed to him reassuringly.

"How? What did I ever do to deserve someone like you? I was scared… scared that you wouldn't like me anymore if I stayed fat," he revealed, missing being able to cry on her shoulder.

"Sess… I… I don't know what to say," she said, shocked to find out about these feelings.

"Well, that's a first," they heard someone say at the door. They turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the doorway, staring at them softly. He'd finally realized that he'd never win Kagome's heart, so he'd settle for being just friends. He and Sesshomaru had grown to be friends over the years, defending each other from adoring fan girls. He smiled gently and walked in, hugging both Sesshomaru and Kagome and snuck in a comforting nuzzle to Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Well, this is a new development," Kagome commented, staring at the affectionate brothers. They both looked at her, smiling.

"So, care to fill me in on what all _else_ has changed over the years?" she asked, obviously amused at the brothers' display of affection.

"Well, when you left, I kind started making fun of Sesshy here, and he totally told me off. That's how it all started…" Inuyasha began, drifting into the memories as he explained to Kagome how Sesshomaru became who he was now.

7 years ago: At the Takahashi mansion

"Damn! Sesshomaru, you ass! What the hell'd ya do that for?" Inuyasha yelled, holding an icepack over his black eye. He'd been in a bad mood ever since Kagome left, and Sesshomaru simply glared at his little brother, using his youkai strength to help him lift weights. He'd been working out for 5 hours straight, and hadn't even broken a sweat.

'For someone so out of shape, he sure is doing a pretty damn good' Inuyasha thought a little fearfully, huffing in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, if you must continue ranting, do it somewhere else, or you'll be needing another icepack," said Sesshomaru, grunting slightly as he lifted his arms up once again with a 350 lb. weight in each hand. He was determined to make Kagome proud of him.

'Kagome…' he thought silently as he lifted the weights 10 more times and set them down, looking at his muscles that had formed in the past 5 hours. It hadn't been so hard to form them, but now came the most trying part. Getting rid of the stomach. He put on a gray sweat suit and headed out the front door. He saw the road before him and began jogging lightly.

He felt a light sheen of sweat begin to form on his forehead after about 3 hours into the jog, but he sped up to his youkai speed, becoming a blur of light to the naked human eye. All he could think about to keep him going was Kagome's face. He closed his eyes, thinking of the girl that he wished to be his.

He felt a strange kind of sensation as he opened his eyes and saw his arms lengthen and grow fur. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, heading towards the dense forest behind his house. He cried out as his bones crunched into the right places for his true form. He'd never turned into his true self other than at birth; this meant he was an adult youkai now; he would awaken in his new, adult body, if he survived this transformation. He was born a puppy as every other youkai of his species was born, but he didn't think it would be so painful.

He felt himself complete the transformation and let out a heart-wrenching howl into the night air. 'Kagome…' he thought. That was the _only_ thing he could think about when his mind was taken over by his youkai. He saw his father running towards him, transforming quickly with a look of panic and worry etched on his face. Sesshomaru felt a primal growl build in him as he ran towards his opponent. He barked at the other male in challenge as Inuyasha ran outside with a look of fear and disbelief.

Sesshomaru growled maliciously at the two, feeling his youkai pull him into a fighting stance. He prepared himself as he saw his father accept his challenge and scrunched his canine face into a toothy grin of danger. He saw his father leap towards him and he bounded towards the older male, opening his jaws, ready to kill. The only thing he could think about was the name Kagome; everything else was a blur as his youkai took complete control and attacked his father. He could hear both his and his father's cries of pain and anger, and Inuyasha's sobs of fear.

Present time:

Kagome's eyes widened at the story the two brothers were telling.

"You didn't know who they were?" she asked, almost fearfully.

"Not even my own father," Sesshomaru said, thinking of the painful memory.

"That was the day I pulled my head out of my ass and began being nice to ol' Fluffy here; he scared the shit out of me," Inuyasha said a little too emotionally.

"As I was saying, Sesshomaru and Dad got into a fight, and Sess almost killed him, but Dad got in one last attack…"

7 years ago: At the hospital

"Are they gonna be okay?" asked a tearful Inuyasha as he followed his father and brother, being carried on stretchers and barely alive. His heart sank as he watched the only good things in _his _life fight for _theirs_.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" a nurse asked the frightened boy, and he nodded frantically.

"Are they gonna be okay?" he asked, fearing the worst as the nurse smiled at him sympathetically.

"They will be okay, but they'll need about a week's rest to recuperate. Your father wishes for Jaken to take care of you and he also asks that you get Sesshomaru's class assignments and notes to keep him caught up in his classes.

Inuyasha nodded, tears once again forming in his wide eyes.

"Can I see them?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to reassure their health and safety. The nurse looked at his shaken form, feeling sympathy towards the youth. She nodded and gave him the room number. Inuyasha nodded and ran quickly to their room.

Sesshomaru groaned lightly when he awoke, feeling the pain from his fight with his father come to him full-force. He looked to his left to see his beloved father looking at him lovingly with a hint of worry. His father gently smiled at him when he saw that his son was indeed alive and all right.

"Father… I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I—

"Hush, son. I knew that this day was coming, I just didn't know it would be so soon. You've found your intended mate, and without her by your side, your youkai instincts told you to find her and kill anything that got in your way. I'm just very impressed at how strong you are; and you look _very_ different now, my boy, so don't be scared when you look in the mirror," Inutaisho finished, looking at his son's new body. There would be no more concealing his markings as they were fully defined, and his hair had turned completely silver. His claws had grown sharper and his fangs had grown larger and sharper.

"Damn, I think I've got some competition for hottest in school," he heard his brother say from beside him. He looked to his right to see his brother, looking ragged and sleep-deprived, sitting in a chair next to his bed. His eyes widened as he felt his little brothers arms surround him in a bone-crushing hug. He smelled the salt of tears coming from both his little brother and his father, and he pushed Inuyasha away lightly.

"What's wrong? What do you mean, 'new body'? What about a mate? I'm 14!" he exclaimed, becoming frightened by his family's actions.

"Sess, don't be scared, but your body has changed because your youkai and your heart have decided who your mate will be. And, as for your age, Sesshomaru, we are not human; we do not have a determined age. When your heart and youkai have agreed on a mate, your youkai will take over and you will transform into your adult self. You may not look like a full adult right now, but that is only because your mate is still young. And as for your brother and I crying, we—

"We were scared shitless! I thought you'd end up _killing_ Dad, or that Dad would have to kill _you_! I thought you were gonna… were gonna… were gonna—

"I'm sorry, little brother," Sesshomaru said, hugging his younger brother tightly, holding back his tears. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry until his Kagome got back from America. '_My_ Kagome?' he thought, and then smiled warmly at the idea. 'My Kagome'.

A kind nurse interrupted the three. She gently tapped on the door and told Inuyasha that Jaken had arrived to pick him up. Inuyasha tearfully nodded, stopping to say one last thing that made Sesshomaru's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I love you Dad. I love you Sess; get better soon, and I'll be back tomorrow," he said, hugging his father and brother goodbye. He met Jaken and left for the mansion to begin his week of loneliness.

Present time:

Kagome jumped on the two boys, crying uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone, you guys. You should have called me!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't want to worry you, love," Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile. His heart still tore when he thought of his first transformation. That had been the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. When he had transformed back into his humanoid form, he was surprised when his body was that of a perfectly fit teenager.

That was when girls started liking him. He was the strongest, smartest, and most handsome boy in his school. He and Inuyasha were the envy of the school.

"I ended up having to break up with Kikyo because she was trying to get with both of us," Inuyasha said, remembering his ex spitefully.

"From that point on, Sesshomaru was a block of ice. He wouldn't smile unless we were alone, and he trained with Dad so he could learn to control his youkai. He eventually, after a few more visits to the hospital, got control of his youkai, and now he's the total hottie you see before you," Inuyasha finished.

"And might I say, you're not too ugly yourself, Kags," Inuyasha smirked, making a kissy face and giving her a wink.

"Hands off, hanyou; she's mine," Sesshomaru teased, smiling warmly at Kagome.

"She said yes? You said yes? Oh my god, I've been hitting on my sister! Gross!" he exclaimed jokingly, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Kagome slapped his arm lightly, giggling, and settled down, getting curious about one more thing.

"I'm just confused about one thing, though. Why, after all she's put your family through, did Father take Izayoi back?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

The two boys looked at Kagome, and then to each other, obviously a little unnerved by her question. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed softly, looking at Inuyasha.

"She's _your_ mother. You tell it," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha backed away, giving a fearful look.

"Oh no you don't! I told the first story, it's _your_ turn!"

"I'm older and I can kick your ass! _You_ tell her," Sesshomaru commanded, giving a stern look to his little brother.

"I'm younger, I shouldn't be burdened with this!"

"I have seniority, and I say _you_ tell her!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"No, _you_ tell her!"

"_I'll_ tell her," came a voice from Sesshomaru's door. The three of them looked at Inutaisho, startled. He sighed, looking at his children and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. He closed his eyes and opened them with an intelligent gleam in his eyes.

"Now, what am I telling her?" he asked, causing his two sons to fall over anime style. Sesshomaru sat up, his eyes closed, his eyebrow twitching, and his lips in a frown.

"Kagome wishes to know about Izayoi," Sesshomaru informed, and Inutaisho gave a look of depression, walked in, and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Well, you remember that, after Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha, she wan off to Kyoto, right?" he asked, and Kagome nodded.

"When Sesshomaru hit high school, he was named Most Eligible Bachelor, and when Izayoi saw him in a magazine, she ran back and asked me to take her back. She sounded sincere, and I didn't want to deny Inuyasha his mother, so I reluctantly took her as my bride. Ever since then she's been trying to win my eldest son's bed. I regret marrying that witch every day, everything she purrs in his direction, I am reminded of her and her sick interests…"

4 years ago

Sesshomaru walked through the door of the Takahashi mansion and power walked to his room, hoping not to run into his stepmother. He opened his door silently and walked in, closing and locking it behind him. He sighed, thanking Kami that he wouldn't have to deal with the witch.

"Why Sesshy, you look so eager to be home. Could it be that you missed me?" he heard his hated stepmother saying from his bed. He looked over to see Izayoi lying naked on his bed, propping her head on her hand and staring at him lustfully. He felt bile rise in his throat and unlocked the door, opening it wide enough to indicate for her to leave.

"Leave my room, woman, and I shall not tell Father of your sick desires," he said, feeling his youkai wanting to surface and kill the wench, but he suppressed the urge and glared at the woman before him. She sat up with a scowl on her aging face, and got off of his bed with resolve.

"I know you want me, Sesshy. I see it in your eyes. Now come here, and give in to your desire," she purred, curving her finger as though saying, "come hither".

Sesshomaru could no longer hold his youkai in, and walked to her, smiling sadistically. Izayoi smiled back at him coyly, expecting to feel him inside of her very soon. Sesshomaru felt his eyes go red as he stepped up to her and ran a claw down her stomach, feeling it ripple beneath his finger in desire.

Izayoi closed her eyes and leaned her head back, moaning his name disgustingly in his ear. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his claws slash down the side of her hip and screamed. She looked up at Sesshomaru to see his eyes were completely red with malice, and tried to run for the door, but was caught by her stepson. She turned fearful eyes towards Sesshomaru, and saw that his eyes had gone back to their normal color. He went back to the door, opening it wide enough to throw her out when he was ready.

"Now Father will see your tainted body and know what you've tried to do to his eldest son today," he said, tossing her out of his room, disgusted with the woman.

"This was just a taste of what will happen if you lay a finger on me again, and don't even _think_ about touching Inuyasha, or your punishment will be worse than if it had been me. Now, get out of my sight, wench, before I reconsider ending your pathetic life," he said, watching the scared human woman run to the west wing of the mansion, towards her room.

Sesshomaru sighed shakily, running his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. 'Kagome…' he thought, wishing she were there to protect him. He was scared of that woman, and wished that his Kags were there just this once, so he could once again cry on her shoulder, and take in her wonderful scent.

Present time 

"Ever since that day, Izayoi has been trying to _subtly_ win over my eldest boy. It sickens me to think what would have happened had she been a youkai. I don't know if Sesshomaru would have been able to defend himself. I stayed with the wench because she is my mate. I can't leave her until she dies; and I can't kill her unless she truly cheats on me," Inutaisho finished, sinking his head down, ashamed of himself.

Kagome's eyes watered as she stared silently at her soon-to-be father-in-law, hugging Sesshomaru tightly to her without even noticing. She finally noticed when Sesshomaru was taking in the scent of her hair, and blushed lightly. She felt her face flush as she heard Inutaisho's boisterous laughter.

"So, I suppose there is to be a wedding planned?" Inutaisho assumed, looking affectionately at the happy couple.

Sesshomaru nodded stoically as Kagome simply blushed. He pulled his son into a bear hug, patting him roughly on the back.

"I thought I'd never see this day," he said, wiping away a fake tear. Inuyasha laughed and took Kagome in his arms and threw her into a group hug.

The three were startled out of their embrace when they heard the front door slam shut. They heard the topic of their conversation yelling out to see if anyone was home, but they said nothing so as not to disturb their precious moment. They were surprised, though, to hear a male voice interlocking with her own.

"Are you sure no one is here?" Naraku asked, double-checking just to make sure the woman beside him was correct.

"Of course I'm sure. I can sense demonic auras. I would know if someone were here," said Izayoi, looking around suspiciously. She led him past Sesshomaru's room and to the East wing, towards a more secluded area.

Inutaisho glared at the door, motioning silently for the others to follow. They all got up from the bed and Sesshomaru silently slid the door open. They followed at a distance, hearing the two conversing quietly.

Kagome looked at the three boys curiously, noticing how strange they looked when they were trying to really listen to something. She could hear nothing, though, when they rounded the corner, but they took a defensive stance, listening for any movement. She began to grow frightened when Sesshomaru's face contorted into a look of pure hatred, and she grabbed onto his arm in fear of him turning into his true form in the house.

Sesshomaru looked at her, smelling her fear coming of waves and gave her a brilliant smile that made her heart melt and her knees go weak.

"I'm all right, my love. I'm just listening to see if I can hear their conversation… I think that's Naraku in there," he whispered to the other three, glaring at the door they had been led to. Kagome thought about the boy she knew from middle school. He had always creeped her out, because he was worse than Inuyasha when he'd try to get her to go out with him.

She felt Sesshomaru pull her along closer to the door; she could no longer hear the tell-tale signs of the two talking people.

"Kagome, go to the phone and call the police. They're planning an assassination," Sesshomaru said, growling lightly as he listened to the two planning how to kill his intended.

Aura: Well, guys, the long-awaited new chapter of Innocent Love has been put up, and I'm hoping for some more reviews. If you guys really like this story, please… I beg you… Review!!!!

Sesshomaru and Raivyn: Review, or die!


End file.
